The present invention relates to a joint for connecting a partial dental prosthesis to the remaining natural human teeth, whereby joint members connected to an anchor tooth or the partial dental prosthesis are telescoped without clearance and able to carry out relative movements extending only in one plane and whereby a spring acts between the two joint parts in order with the unstressed partial prosthesis to relieve its support.